


journey to the south

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Sanzang has a brilliant(?) thought.
Relationships: Xuanzang Sanzang | Caster/Qin Liangyu | Lancer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	journey to the south

“Lately I’ve been thinking.”

Liang looks down at Sanzang, who’s resting her head in her lap. “What about?”

“You know how on my journey, demons kept trying to eat me so they could become immortal and super powerful, right?” Sanzang asks.

It never ceases to amaze Liang how cheerfully Sanzang can speak of her travels’ hardships. “I remember.”

“So what I was thinking,” Sanzang says, “is does that make you immortal now?”

Liang has to take a minute to work out what Sanzang’s referring to, but when it dawns on her, she instantly goes bright red. “I, um, as Servants we’re already ageless, so…”

“But it could still make you extra powerful!” Sanzang’s eyes sparkle. “We could incoporate that into our training!”

“…Sanzang, you know I’m happy to do that for you whenever you want, you don’t have to make it into a training regimen…”


End file.
